


Detour Ahead

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: Bad Mistakes and Second Chances [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha!Dean, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom!Cas, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, omega!cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean, who is the son of a millionaire, meets Cas, a poor omega, he falls in love. But when Cas turns up pregnant, Dean's family convinces him to abandon Cas. It has a happy ending but it takes a while!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow1428](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow1428/gifts).



> This was given to me as a prompt by Shadow1428 on Facebook and asked to write it. I just hope she likes it.

Cas had been working ten hours straight. His back hurt, but his feet were killing him. He leaned against the counter, hoping it remained quiet for a while so he could just sit down. He was lucky to have the job, he knew, but sometimes he just got so tired. Waiting tables in the small diner was hard work. It was very popular with the people who lived in the neighborhood because the food was inexpensive and good. This poor neighborhood had few places where a person could get a decent meal for cheap.

Plus, Cas was an unmated omega and there were not a lot of jobs for guys like him.

He lived in a tiny third floor walk-up and was still barely able to pay rent and eat. He hadn’t had a new pair of shoes in three years. But at least he had the job.

 

Dean, his little brother Sam and his two good buddies Benny and Bobby were out slumming. They liked to take a walk on the wild side every once in a while. Being filthy rich, they felt they had all the privileges that came with being young, rich, and handsome Alphas. Tonight Dean pulled his classic ’67 Impala in front of the little diner that someone had told him about.

Benny got out and turned up his nose immediately. “Brotha, this place stinks. What ya wanna eat here for anyway?”

Dean just laughed and said, “I told you, idiot. They have fantastic cheeseburgers in here. Now quit your whining and come on.”

The four threw open the door, looked around and fell into a booth.

Cas heard the front door bell ring. Sighing he got up and grabbed some menus. He walked out, looking at the four guys with a shudder. Rich Alphas, come to slum around. There’d been others in here and they were always a pain in the ass.

Cas walked up and said, “Here are your menus. Can I get you something to drink?”

Sam, Benny and Bobby all ordered a beer. But Dean, who was driving, asked for a coke. He looked at the skinny, tired-looking kid who stood waiting. Dean felt a flutter in his stomach. Damn, this kid was drop-dead gorgeous in spite of his haggard appearance. And when the kid looked directly at him, he was blown away by those eyes. He’d never seen blue eyes that exact color before and he was fairly sure he never would again.

Cas said he’d get the drinks and be back for their orders. He went to draw the three beers and grab the coke.

The guys all agreed on cheeseburgers and fries. Cas brought their drinks and went to turn in their order. He busied himself with refilling the sugar containers while he waited for the food to come up.

The four guys were laughing loudly and making jokes. Well, three of them were. The other one, a handsome Alpha with piercing green eyes and freckles, was really just sitting there, watching Cas. He made Cas very nervous.

Unwanted attention from Alphas was not entirely uncommon for Cas. But he always needed to be careful. Alphas were not above grabbing an unmated omega and raping them. Cas had never been raped and he wasn’t about to start now.

The cook hit the bell and yelled, “Order up.” Cas went and collected the food and carried it to the table. The three guys paid no attention to Cas at all, but the green-eyed one said, “Thanks.” Cas smiled involuntarily. He was embarrassed and just turned and went back to the sugar containers.

Pretty soon, the guys drinking beer were yelling for refills, so Cas brought them each another beer. He also brought a coke for the cute one (and berated himself for thinking that). He wished they would leave.

Finally, they got up to leave. Dean told them to go on to the car, he’d settle the bill. He walked up to Cas and said he’d like to pay. Cas dug in the pocket of his apron for the bill.

Dean said, “Uh, can I ask you what your name is?”

Cas was very wary, but he didn’t want to be rude either.

“Cas. My name is Cas.”

Dean smiled. His green eye sparkled. “Hi Cas. My name is Dean.”

Cas smiled and showed Dean the bill. As Dean was getting out his wallet, he looked intently at Cas.

“UH, I know this is pretty sudden, but can I take you out sometime?”

Cas just gawked. “You mean like on a _date_?”

Dean smiled even more broadly. “Yeah, like on a date.”

Cas started to laugh. He laughed so hard, tear streamed down his cheeks, while Dean just looked at him with a confused look on his face.

When he could talk, Cas said, “Look at me Dean. This,” and here he swept his hands over his clothes, “is my best outfit. These are my only pair of shoes. Where, exactly, would you be taking me where I could possibly fit in?”

Dean got a sad look on his face. Then he said, “What if I figure out a place we could go? Would you go with me?”

Cas had absolutely no idea why, but he said yes.

Dean said he’d be back tomorrow night so they could firm up the date. He grinned at Cas, his eyes sparkled and he touched Cas’ hand before he turned and left. Cas felt a little thrill go through him at the touch. But he still shook his head, thinking this was a really bad idea,

 

Cas lay in his bed, thinking about going on a date with Dean. Cas had never dated much, he was always too afraid. And too poor. He was excited about Dean but he was also really terrified. Probably the guy was just slumming and looking for a piece of ass. Well, he wasn’t getting a piece of _this_ ass, Cas thought as he turned over to go to sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Cas washed out some clothes in his bathtub, which was the only way he had of keeping them clean. He hung them over the shower rod and ate a slice of dry toast. He was broke and needed to make some tips to buy groceries. Typical of the Alpha guys last night, they didn’t tip him. He was used to it. Didn’t make it any less irritating, though.

He walked to work. He actually didn’t expect Dean to show back up today. He was just probably having a joke at Cas’ expense, or he had gone home and thought about taking out a guy whose best outfit was a threadbare shirt and a pair of jeans with holes in the knees.

At work, it was busy as soon as he got there. He ran around for four hours before he could even take a breather. But at least he had some tips in his pocket, so tomorrow he could buy some groceries. Cas sat down to take a break, and suddenly Dean was standing next to his table.

“Hi Cas. How are you today?”

Cas gulped. He honestly never thought he’d see Dean again. He hurried to say, “Uh, fine, thanks. You want to sit down?”

Dean smiled that dazzling smile of his and sat opposite of Cas.

“You didn’t think I’d show up, did you?” Dean said quietly.

 

“To be honest, no I didn’t. I figured you were just having a laugh at my expense, like most of the rest of the Alphas that come slumming around here.” Cas always was one for being frank.

 

Dean grinned. “Well, I guess I’m not one of those Alphas then. I really think you’re interesting and I want to get to know you, Cas.”

Cas just looked at Dean with a confused look on his face.

“That’s what I don’t get exactly, Dean. You don’t know me at all. What’s so interesting about me anyway?”

Dean looked thoughtful. “It’s just a vibe you give off. I don’t know, Cas. I just want to get to know you, okay?”

Cas looked defiant. “This a lot of work to go through if all you are looking to do is throw a knot in me.”

Dean got sort of angry and indignant. “Why the fuck would you say that, Cas? What have I said or done to give you that impression of me?”

It was Cas’ turn to look sheepish. “Nothing. You haven’t done anything, Dean. I’m sorry. I just get defensive sometimes.”

Dean sighed. “Well look, can we go out tomorrow? If you have to work, we can go after you get off.”

Cas said he was off and that they could go somewhere then. He said Dean could pick him up here. He wasn’t really comfortable letting Dean know where he lived.

Dean told him he’s pick him up at seven. Then the cook told Cas to get back to work and Dean left.

 

Cas’ clothes had dried on the shower rod while he was at work, so he was folding them and thinking about his date. He had no idea what Dean had planned but it couldn’t be too much given Cas’ wardrobe limitations. Maybe he’s buy him dinner. Any time Cas could get a good meal for free it was a very special day indeed.

Cas checked on his supply of birth control pills. Even though he wasn’t involved with anyone, and he certainly had no intentions of getting that involved with Dean, he still took them religiously. An omega could theoretically get pregnant for a couple of days before and after their heat, and the threat of rape was always real. Cas never wanted to have a pup as a result of being raped. He’d known other omegas that had that happen to, and it was a nightmare. Abortions were illegal for omegas unless their life was in danger, and Cas never thought he could do that anyway.

 

Cas was waiting at the diner for Dean. He had arrived about a half an hour early so he could keep an eye out for Dean. He really didn’t want anyone he worked with seeing him leaving with a rich Alpha. It would just make him the subject of gossip and he didn’t need that.

Dean pulled up in his beautiful classic car right on time. He got out and walked up to Cas, who was walking to meet him. He put his arms around Cas and brushed his lips on Cas’. Cas didn’t have time to pull away so he just accepted it. Dean walked him to the car and opened the door for him. Cas got in. Dean walked around and got behind the wheel.

“Hi Cas. I’m really glad you didn’t decide to stand me up.”

Cas snorted. “Well, I thought about it, but that would have just been rude.”

Dean chuckled and started up the car.

Dean pushed in a tape and classic rock blared out of the speakers. He drove and Cas just looked out the window at the city passing by. When they began to leave the city, Cas got nervous.

“Uh, Dean? Where are we going?  


Dean just said, “Don’t worry, Cas, we’re almost there.”

Cas was really in a fight or flight state by the time Dean pulled off the main road onto a smaller dirt road. In a few minutes, he pulled under a tree and stopped the car.

“We’re here.”

Cas got out and looked around. There under the tree was a huge blanket spread out. There was a big picnic basket and a cooler sitting next to it. There was a boom box and small lights surrounded the blanket against the gloom of evening.

Cas looked at it, amazed. “Dean, it’s wonderful.”

Dean smiled and guided Cas to the blanket, putting his hand on the small of Cas’ back. When Cas sat down, Dean lit the lights and turned on some soft music.

Dean sat down next to Cas. “See? No dress code required.”

Cas smiled big.

Dean opened the basket and began to take out food. There was cold pasta salad, expensive bread, cold cuts and several kinds of cheese. There was a bottle of wine and actual wine glasses. For dessert, there were fresh strawberries dipped in melted chocolate. Cas was transfixed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Cas began to eat. The food was wonderful. Cas had never had any wine before but it tasted wonderful. He sipped it while he ate. Dean was smiling at him.

“What?” Cas was uncomfortable under the watchful eye.

Dean grinned broadly. “I just enjoy watching you eat, is all.”

Cas smiled. “I never had wine before. It’s good.”

Dean poured him a little more.

They finished, and Cas laid back on the blanket. Dean lay next to him, propped up on one elbow. “So, tell me about yourself.”

Cas sighed. “Nothing much to tell.”

Dean frowned. “There’s always something to tell, Cas. Like, do you have brothers or sisters?”

Cas looked at Dean. “Two brothers. Both Alphas. Haven’t seen them in years.”

Dean looked concerned. “What about your folks?

Cas sat up and looked seriously at Dean. “Let’s get this over with. I was the only omega in the family. When I was sixteen, my brother told me that my mom was getting ready to sell me to some guy to be a sex worker. I ran away and I’ve been on my own ever since. End of story.”

Dean just said, “Jesus, Cas. I’m sorry.”

Cas looked away. “Ain’t nothing to me anymore.”

 

Dean reached out and put his hand over Cas’. Cas looked down at their hands and then back up at Dean, but he didn’t move his hand.

Dean reached for the strawberries. He picked one up and held it to Cas’ lips. Cas opened them and bit, sweet juice running down his chin. He licked chocolate off of his lips while Dean watched.

“Fuck, Cas. You’re so beautiful.”

Cas grinned. He was definitely feeling the effects of the wine.

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas. Cas sort of melted into it. Dean scooted closer and pulled Cas’ face to him with his hand behind Cas’ neck. They kissed deeply, but when Dean ran his tongue along Cas’ bottom lip, seeking entrance, Cas pulled away.

“Whoa cowboy. Stop.” Cas looked down.

 

Dean looked confused. “Why? Didn’t you like that, Cas?”

Cas said quietly, “Yeah I liked it.  A little too much.”

Dean looked at Cas for a minute, not speaking. Then, “Cas, are you a virgin?”

Cas laughed. “Not that it’s any business of yours, but yeah, I am. Let’s just say I’m waiting for Mr. Right.”

Dean sighed. “Maybe I could be your Mr. Right.”

Cas laughed. “I sincerely doubt that, Dean. You, Mr. money coming out of your ass and me… little Mr. torn jeans and worn out shoes.”

 

Dean reached out and touched Cas’ cheek. “Look, Cas, I like you. I don’t give a fuck about any of that. I just want to see you, date you. Please, Cas. Go out with me again.”

Cas wanted to say no, he really did. But somehow he just couldn’t. He nodded his head yes.

Dean pulled him in for another kiss. Then they packed up everything and Dean drove Cas back to the diner. When he parked outside, he said, “Cas, let me take you home. This isn’t safe.”

Cas snorted. “I walk home alone every night after work, Dean. I’m always careful.”

Dean answered him, “Yeah, but how about just this once, you don’t have to be careful. You just let me take you home.”

Cas sighed and gave Dean his address.

 

When Dean pulled up in front of the dilapidated apartment building Cas called home, he cringed internally. But there was nothing he could do, so he just kissed Cas goodnight and said he’d pick up Cas the next night at eight. He was adamant that he would pick Cas up here, and that he did not want Cas walking to the diner to meet him. Cas agreed, got out and went upstairs.

Cas went upstairs to his apartment, stripped and got into bed. He laid there, his hands behind his head, and just thought about Dean. He wondered just what the fuck he was getting in to. His brain told him he needed to end this right away. Dean and he had no future together and Cas was only going to get hurt.

But his heart told him something completely different. Cas really liked Dean. He was so touched by the picnic Dean had made for him. It was beautiful and romantic and no one in his life had ever done anything that nice for him. And Dean was an amazing kisser. He made Cas think of doing other things with Dean. A lot more things in fact.

Cas just knew he was screwed.

 

He went grocery shopping the next day. He spent his tips and got some basics, enough to last for almost a week if he was frugal. He was very used to not eating much.

Later he showered and got ready to be picked up by Dean. He went downstairs and waited for Dean to arrive. When Den pulled up, Cas got in the car. Dean pulled him close for a kiss. Cas felt the heat of Dean’s lips on his and he kissed back.

Dean took Cas to the movies. Cas ate popcorn and was completely entranced with the superhero.  Midway through the movie, Dean put his arm around Cas. Cas looked at Dean and smiled, then went back to watching the movie. But he did lean into Dean’s side a little.

After the movie was over, they sat in Dean’s car and kissed. Cas was beginning to feel slick and that made him think he should stop, but he didn’t.

After a bit, Dean pulled away and whispered hotly in Cas’ ear, “Take me home with you, Cas, let me make love to you. I want you so bad it hurts.”

Cas’ immediate thought was that no, this couldn’t happen. But then the kisses made it hard to think. He heard himself moan, “Yes, Dean, yes…”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cas unlocked his door and opened it. Dean was in and on him before he knew what hit him. He pushed Cas up against the wall and shoved his tongue into Cas’ mouth. They moaned together and Dean pushed his hip against Cas. Cas could feel Dean’s Alpha cock against his thigh and it felt huge.

Cas’ slick was running out of him and wetting the back of his jeans. Dean shoved his hand inside Cas’ pants to grab Cas’ ass and he ran his fingers through the slick. He pulled his hand out and tasted it on his fingers, looking at Cas. Cas watched Dean taste him and it made his own cock twitch.

Dean lifted Cas with his hands under Cas’ ass and Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. Dean effortlessly carried Cas to the bedroom and deposited him on the bed. He took off Cas’ clothes and then, as Cas lay and watched him, Dean stood over him and stripped. When he pulled off his boxers and his cock sprang free, Cas sucked in a breath. Dean was big… really big.

Dean climbed over Cas, straddling his hips. He kissed Cas more, his tongue searching out Cas’. Cas could feel Dean’s cock against his belly and it felt amazing just lying on him. Cas couldn’t even begin to imagine how it would feel inside him.

Dean pulled Cas’ legs far apart and lifted them up. He scooted down between Cas’ legs and licked across Cas’ hole. Cas gasped and threw back his head.

In between licks, Dean was saying, “Oh Cas, baby, you taste so good.”

Cas was moaning loudly.

Then Dean moved up over Cas. He pulled Cas’ legs around his waist and Cas locked his ankles. Dean took his cock in hand, and pressed it against Cas’ leaking hole. He pushed and then the head of his cock slipped past the tight muscle and in. Cas cried out. It hurt but Dean paused and soon the pain faded into a burn. Dean pushed inside Cas as far as he could get.

“Dean… Dean you’re so big in me… it’s amazing…”

Dean leaned down and kissed Cas. “Yeah, baby, you’re so tight around me. Fuck you feel so good…”

Dean began to thrust into Cas and Cas pushed back. Cas was lost in the slide of it, the pull of it, the feeling of being so incredibly full. Dean whispered to him, “Touch yourself, baby. Make yourself cum for me, I want to see you cum.”

Cas touched his cock and began to run his hand over the head. He pushed his fingernail into the slit and groaned. He moved his hand down his shaft and back up, feeling Dean’s cock move in him at the same time. He felt over-amped, over stimulated… He just let go of his cock and concentrated on Dean inside him.

Then he came. It was a total shock to him, he hadn’t felt it coming but there it suddenly was. He painted his belly and chest with his cum, groaning.

Dean groaned as well, and said, “Baby, I’m going to knot you. Fuck, Cas, take my knot…”

Cas got scared. “Dean, no… I don’t think…” but it was too late. Dean thrust in to Cas, forcing his huge knot into Cas and Cas’ body involuntarily clamped down, tying the two together.

Cas cried out but the pain was over almost as soon as it began. Dean was filling him with hot cum. Surge after surge of it was filling Cas. Dean was groaning and Cas heard himself as well. It felt so good, so right.

Then Dean shifted them so that they were laying on their sides, facing each other. Cas’ eyes were big, he felt the knot move slightly inside of him. He never dreamed it would feel like that. He looked shyly into Dean’s face and Dean was beaming at him.

“You really are so beautiful, Cas. It feels so amazing being inside you.”

Cas blushed. He was feeling very submissive and timid at the moment. He hated that he felt that way, but he did none the less. It was being tied with a big Alpha he imagined, but he hated it. He had always been independent and taken care of himself and he really didn’t need an Alpha and yet here he was.

He couldn’t really feel angry or regretful. Having Dean fuck him had been amazing. He was glad he had given himself to Dean. Even if they didn’t work out, he’d always have this memory.

Dean was touching his face and kissing his fingertips. Cas shifted a little and Dean came again, moaning.

“Fuck, baby boy, you’re making me nuts.”

Cas smiled at him.

“Really, Dean? All I did was…” and here, Cas wiggled his ass. Dean came again, gripping Cas’ arms tightly.

“Damn it, Cas you need to stop or we’ll be here all night.” Cas giggled but laid still.

 

Cas had a little time to think when Dean dozed off. He sure hoped he hadn’t made a huge mistake here. He honestly never intended to have anything to do with any Alpha. He thought he would do fine in life, alone. But Dean was so sweet to him that Cas just couldn’t help himself. Cas was thinking about Dean when he drifted to sleep.

When he woke up, they were untied. Dean was still sleeping. Cas had to get up and go piss, and when he came back Dean was awake.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Dean smiled at him. “I’m glad you did, Cas. I don’t want to miss any time with you.”

They got up and got cleaned up. Dean gathered Cas up in his arms and in no time he was hard again and nuzzling Cas.

“I need another piece of that beautiful ass. Can I? Can I have more?” He whispered in Cas’ ear.

His voice went right to Cas’ groin. Cas nodded and found himself in the bed again with slick running out of him. Dean flipped Cas onto his stomach and began to lick across Cas’ leaking hole again. Cas was moaning and wiggling.

Then Dean moved up over him, pinning him to the bed with his body and pushed in again. Cas gasped and pushed  back. Dean took him hard.

When Dean got his knot this time, Cas was ready. They tied and then Dean pulled them spooning onto their sides and they dozed again.

 


	5. Chapter 5

They were in a relationship. There was no other thing to call it but just that. They saw each other almost every day. Dean tried to give Cas money but Cas wouldn’t take it, so he began bringing groceries with him when he came over, and occasionally, some clothes. Cas allowed it basically because there was no way to return the things Dean bought him.

Cas was happy. Dean treated him like he was made out of fine crystal. Cas had never felt loved or cherished before in his life. In turn, Cas would do anything for Dean. And their sex life was amazing. Cas never dreamed it could be like that. They simply couldn’t get enough of one another.

Things were going perfectly, until June. Right before Cas’ heat, he began to feel horribly nauseous in the mornings. Then he started throwing up. Cas got very nervous very quickly. He didn’t say anything to Dean, he just made an appointment at the clinic.

He was sitting in the little exam room, biting his fingernails. Then the doctor breezed in.

“Congratulations, Mr. Novak. You’re pregnant.”

Cas almost fainted. When he stammered that he was on birth control the doctor explained that sometimes it just failed.

He tried to pay attention to what the doctor was saying but all he could think of was Dean and his reaction to this. He left in a daze with a fist full of instructions.

Cas was petrified to tell Dean. But he knew he had to, and right away.

Cas called Dean on the phone and left a message telling him he needed to talk to Dean right away. Then he waited. About an hour later, the phone rang.

“Hey baby, what’s up?”

Cas didn’t mean to, and it wasn’t the way he had planned on doing it all, but he found himself blurting out, “Dean. I’m pregnant.”

There was a long lull where Dean didn’t say anything. Then he said, “Are you sure?”

Cas got a knot in his stomach. “Yes, I’m sure. I just got back from the clinic.”

 

Dean was quiet again. Then he said, “Okay baby. We’ll figure this out. I’ll be over tomorrow and we’ll talk, okay?”

Cas just said yeah and they hung up.

Cas felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He knew that Dean wouldn’t talk to him tomorrow. He knew he was fucked. He heard it in Dean’ voice. Dean was abandoning him.

 

 

 

Dean was upset. He had tried to tell his father about Cas and that he was in love with him. But his father had had a fit. He said no son of his was going to hook up with some poor slum rat.

He said that Cas was going to get pregnant and tell Dean it was his, just to trap him into marriage, just for the money. Although Dean had denied that Cas was like that, now, Cas was saying he was pregnant just like Dean’s father had said would happen. Dean was confused and upset. And he knew he couldn’t tell his father and listen to his endless ‘I told you so’s’

 

He never called Cas back.

 

 

Cas was completely devastated. He even considered suicide but really, he knew that wasn’t the right thing. Dean may not have ever really loved him, but Cas had loved Dean with every fiber of his being. And this pup would be a part of Dean that he could keep with him forever. He loved this pup. He was determined to have it and give it a good home filled with love.

Cas worked as long as he could, but in the end his boss let him go. He told Cas that having a pregnant unmated omega working wasn’t the image he wanted the diner to project. Not to mention the fact that Cas was getting slower with every month that passed as he got bigger and bigger.

Cas was forced to go on welfare. He gave his worker all his information and the worker said that after the pup arrived, they would get Dean to begin to pay pup support. This was fine with Cas.

In the meantime, Cas struggled to keep a roof over his head and stay fed. Welfare barely covered the expenses and Cas suffered most days. Finally, he was forced to move into an even cheaper apartment.

Throughout it all, Cas never got over his broken heart. He missed Dean every day and yet he was so hurt and angry, he really never wanted to see him again.

 

 

 

Dean was completely miserable. He missed Cas so deeply somedays he could hardly get out of bed. His mother was really concerned for him but his father just told him to man up and grow a pair.

Eventually, Dean couldn’t stand it anymore. He was sure he had made a horrible mistake with Cas. He went to Cas’ apartment. That’s when he found out Cas didn’t live there anymore and had left no forwarding address. Dean sat in his car and cried.

 

Cas was getting closer and closer to his due date. He had avoided finding out the sex of the pup, wanting to be surprised. The new apartment was tiny and pretty bare, but Cas did have things for the pup. He was determined to make a good home for his pup no matter what. And the state was going to get money out of Dean and that would help.

Cas went into labor. It was long and hard, and Cas wished Dean was there. Finally, his pup came into the world. It was a girl and Cas named her Mary.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The Welfare and pup support people informed Dean that Cas had given birth to a girl. They told him if he would agree to provide support for the pup, then he would get visitation. Dean jumped at the chance and began to pay more than they asked for.

They gave him Cas’ address. He went the very next day. He stood outside Cas’ door and took a deep breath. Then he knocked.

Cas opened the door and just stopped and looked at him. It really was Dean, standing there and looking at him.

“What do you want, Dean?”

Dean answered very quietly, “Cas. I… I want to see my daughter.”

Cas laughed a harsh laugh. “Oh, _now_ she’s your daughter? That’s rich.”

Dean looked devastated. “Cas, I tried to find you. You moved and I couldn’t find you anywhere. Please let me come in. Please let me see my pup.”

Cas stepped aside and let Dean in. He looked around and the shame of where Cas was living swept over him. He hung his head.

Cas left the room, and returned a few moments later carrying the pup. He walked over and Dean looked down into the face of his daughter. Tears streamed down his face.

‘What’s her name?”

Cas answered, “Mary. I named her Mary.”

Dean sniffed and wiped tears away. He smiled down at the pup and said, “Hi Mary, I’m your father.”

Then he looked at Cas and held out his arms. “May I?”

Cas handed the pup to Dean who held her and smiled down at her.

He sat on the couch and just smiled at the pup.

He looked up at Cas.

“There’s no excuse for me, Cas. My father…. But no, no excuses. I acted like an asshole and now I’ll do everything within my power to make it up to you and Mary. I really did try and find you. I’ve been looking for you for almost five months, Cas. I couldn’t find you.”

Cas just looked at him. Even if he was telling the truth, he was still four months too late.

 

Dean played with Mary until she began to fuss. Dean looked at Cas, and Cas said, “She’s hungry.” Cas took the pup and sat in a chair. He opened up his shirt and put the pup to his breast. Mary latched on and began to nurse.

Dean started to cry again. The sight of Cas nursing their pup was overwhelming to him.

Cas just looked at the pup.

When Mary was full, she fell asleep. Cas put her in the crib and came back out and sat down.

Dean looked at him with such pain in his eyes.

“Cas, I want to get you and Mary a better place to live. You can’t raise our daughter in this place. Please, let me find you a nice apartment.”

Cas thought about it and then nodded. “Okay, Dean. For Mary.”

 

Dean thanked Cas and then said he would go. He told Cas he would be back the next day. In fact, he intended to come every single day to see his daughter.

 

The next day, Dean was back with so many packages he needed several trips to get them all into the apartment. He had clothes, diapers, toys and anything else he could think of for Mary. He also had bags of groceries for Cas. Cas tried to tell him he didn’t need to do all this but Dean cut him off.

“I can never do enough, Cas. Never.’

When they sat in the living room with Mary, Dean asked Cas if there was anyone else in his life. Cas shook his head no.

Dean sighed and said, “Maybe there’s still a chance for me then.”

Cas just looked at the floor and didn’t speak.

Dean said, “There hasn’t been anyone in my life either, Cas. All I ever wanted was you.”

 

Seeing Dean was causing so much pain. Cas thought he was all better but the second he opened the door and Dean stood there, it all came rushing back. How much he loved Dean, how devastated he was when Dean abandoned him. All the months of crying himself to sleep.

 

Two days later, when Dean arrived, he told Cas he had found them an apartment and he wanted to take Cas and Mary to see it. Cas got in the car and Dean strapped Mary into the infant seat. He drove to a nice apartment building and took Cas to a corner apartment. When he unlocked the door, it took Cas’ breath away. It was roomy and airy. The furniture was really nice and there were two bedrooms.

Cas looked at Dean and said, “I can’t accept this, Dean. It’s too nice.”

Dean touched Cas on his arms. “Cas, it is not too good for my pup and the man who gave birth to her. You should be in a palace, a mansion. This is the least I can do.”

In the end, Cas accepted.

 

About three weeks after Cas moved in, He and Dean had an appointment with the Welfare people, who needed to know that Dean was providing for Cas and Mary. Cas told the worker that Dean was providing for them very well.

The worker asked Dean what it was he wanted out of this arrangement.

Dean looked at Cas as he spoke. “I did the most terrible thing a man can do to his true mate. I abandoned him to carry my pup alone and to give birth alone. It was cowardly and horrible and I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to Cas. Maybe someday he’ll forgive me. Maybe someday we can be together.”

Cas looked at him with wonder in his eyes. “True mate? Dean, you think I’m your true mate?”

Dean said with emotion in his voice, “I know you are, Cas.”

Cas just sat there, thinking.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean would come over every single day to spend time with Cas and Mary. He brought them whatever they needed. After a time, he and Cas began to talk, to chat about things again. A kind of comfort eased its way back between them.

Mary was growing more and more attached to her daddy. She would smile and squeal when he showed up and cry when he left.

After a few months of this, Dean told Cas he wanted Cas and Mary to move in with him, into his home.

“A family should be together, Cas. Mary needs both her parents in her life, and this part-time shit is driving me nuts. I can’t stand to hear her cry when I leave any more. Come on, Cas, you know I’m right. And I swear to you, nothing’ll happen between us that you don’t want to happen. Please?”

 

Finally, Cas agreed. He hated to see Mary crying her eyes out every time Dean left.

Cas was very uncomfortable with the fact that he and Dean had to sleep in the same bed, but Dean swore he would not try anything. It was either that or one of them had to sleep on the couch and Cas hated for either of them to be so inconvenienced. True to his word, Dean was a perfect gentleman.

 

Then one morning, Dean woke up first to find a sleeping Cas draped all over him. Cas’ head was on his shoulder, one arm thrown over Dean’s chest. Their hips were touching and their legs were tangled together. Dean sighed and held Cas in his arms, just remembering this feeling and how incredible it was. He wanted this back more than anything. He closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping when Cas stirred.

Cas woke up to find himself wrapped around Dean. He jumped a tiny bit in surprise, but then he just sighed and laid his head back on Dean’s shoulder. It felt so wonderful to be in Dean’s arms again. Cas just laid there for a few moments, and then Mary started to cry. Cas sighed and got up to feed her. When Cas left the room, Dean opened his eyes and smiled. There was still hope.

 

Mary’s first birthday was coming up in two months. Dean sat with Cas and they talked about presents for Mary. Then Dean asked, “Cas, when are you going to wean her? She’s getting old enough to be taken off the breast.”

Cas looked very uncomfortable. “Well, yeah, Dean, but… Well, if I wean her, then I’ll go into heat and I really don’t want to do that.”

Dean looked intently at Cas. “Baby, can’t we try again? I love you so much, I love you more than anything on this earth. You could give me a second chance. And maybe we could mate. I will wait for you forever; all I want is you for my mate. Please, Cas. “

Cas just looked at him. He was afraid to speak. After a bit, Dean sighed and left the room.

 

Cas wanted to try again with Dean. He loved Dean and always had. But that is exactly why Dean’s abandonment had been so terrible, so painful. Dean had hurt him so deeply it left him maimed. Cas was scared.

Many mornings, one or the other of them would wake to find Cas wrapped around Dean. It was as if Cas’ subconscious needed Dean, forgave him and wanted that closeness again.

 

About a month later, Cas had a terrible nightmare. He cried out in his sleep and thrashed around. Dean grabbed him and gently shook him awake. Cas woke up with a start and began crying. Dean pulled him to him chest and kissed his forehead. The kisses were light at first but then they became more urgent and Dean was kissing Cas’ mouth. Cas clung to him and returned the kiss.

It felt as if all the time apart, all the pain and the loneliness just melted away. Cas was back in Dean’s arms where he belonged. Where he always was meant to be. Cas pressed himself to Dean and accepted the love that flowed from Dean into him.

They kissed until they needed air. Dean broke the kiss, but he held on to Cas like a drowning man holding on to a life preserver. He just kept whispering, “Cas, I love you. Cas, please, I love you so much…”

And Cas just said, “Yes, Dean. Yes.”

Dean’s hands were everywhere on Cas. he caressed and petted, he pinched nipples and sucked on Cas’ throat. He lifted Cas’ balls and Cas spread his legs. Dean’s fingers slid into Cas, slick was running and pooling under them. Cas moaned.

Dean was saying quietly, “Oh my god, Cas. it’s so good, you’re so tight and wet and hot… I love you so much, Cas…”

And then Dean was inside him. He felt even larger than he used to in Cas. It had been so long and Cas felt almost split in two. But it was magnificent. It was everything he remembered and yet so much more. Cas met Dean’s every thrust with one of his own, desperately trying to get Dean even deeper inside of him.

Dean was groaning and thrusting into Cas as hard and as deeply as he could. He couldn’t believe he was actually making love to Cas, finally, again. He wanted it to never end.

But of course, he felt his knot growing and he whispered to Cas, “Can I? Please, Cas… let me knot you… please. I need you so badly.”

Cas just nodded yes. Then Dean thrust in hard and his knot opened Cas wide. It slid in and Cas tightened and they were tied. Dean shot over and over again, filling Cas with his hot sperm. Cas moaned with the feel of it. He clung to Dean.

Dean finally stopped and struggled to catch his breath. When he could, he kissed Cas and said, “I’ll never hurt you again, Cas. I swear on my life. I’ll never hurt you.”

Cas said, “I know. I believe you, Dean.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

They laid together, wrapped in each other’s arms. Neither wanted to sleep, not wanting to miss a second of this time together. Dean just kept telling Cas how much he loved him and how sorry he was that he fucked everything up. Finally, Cas told him it was time to let it go. “It’s over and done with, Dean. Let’s just live in the now and look to the future.” Dean kissed him.

When they untied, they snuggled together and slept for a few hours until Mary woke up.

 

 

They sat and talked about when Cas weaned Mary. Dean wanted Cas to stay on birth control. He felt it was too soon for another pup and he just wanted for them to enjoy Cas’ heat as much as possible. But he made it plain that he was going to mate Cas, and that he wanted at least one more pup in the future with Cas. Cas agreed.

Dean found a caregiver to watch Mary when Cas went into heat. He wanted to be ready.

Both Dean and Cas were blissfully happy. Back together where they belonged, life was wonderful.

Cas went into heat. The caregiver was there for Mary, and Dean got the woman settled, then went to the bedroom. Cas was laying on the bed, sweating and red-faced. He was naked and he was on his back with his legs spread. Dean just stood for a moment and took in the beautiful sight.

Then Dean quickly stripped and got on the bed with Cas.

Cas whined, “Dean… Dean I need you, please…”  Dean kissed him and said, “I got you, baby.”

Dean slid two fingers into Cas, who was running slick freely. Cas wiggled and moaned. Dean wasted no time, he pulled Cas’ legs onto his shoulders and thrust into him. Cas cried out and thrust back so that they slapped together. Dean pounded Cas and Cas groaned in ecstasy.

Then Dean found the spot, the mating spot that lay right where Cas’ throat became his shoulder. Dean pushed in to Cas and then he bit down on that spot. He bit until he tasted blood and Cas yelled. Every fiber of Dean’s being was shrieking “ _Mate. Mate. Mine.”_

Dean growled low in his throat as he fucked Cas but held on to the bite. Finally, he released and licked over the broken skin. Then he growled in Cas’ ear, “You’re mine. My mate. Only for me, just me. Just for me to fuck, just for me to breed. Mine.”

Cas moaned, “Yes, mate. Yes, Alpha, just for you. I am yours, your mate. Only you can fuck me. Only you have fucked me, never another, just you.”

Dean’s eyes gleamed. “Yes, only me. No one else has ever been in you. No one else will ever be inside you. You are mine.”

Dean popped his knot and forced it into Cas. Cas gasped at the size, but clenched and they tied. Dean filled his mate with hot cum, shooting over and over again.

 

Cas’ heat lasted four days. When it was over they were exhausted but blissful. They were mated at last.

They were overjoyed to see Mary again and she was laughing and reaching for them as soon as she saw them. They nuzzled and kissed her until she was giggling.

 

Cas began to wean Mary. It was a bit of a slow process but finally, Mary was drinking from her sippy cup and was content. Dean had kept the caregiver’s number because Cas was going into heat again soon. As long as he was nursing there were no heats, but as soon as he stopped, a very intense heat would hit.

 

Dean went into the bedroom where Cas was waiting for him and he was stopped in his tracks by the sight that greeted him. Cas was on the bed, on his hands and knees with his head down and his ass in the air, pointed at Dean. Cas was presenting for Dean.

Dean shed his clothes as he walked to the bed. When he got to Cas, he grabbed Cas’ hips in his hands. Cas said, “Breed me Alpha. Make a pup in me. Give me your knot and breed this omega.”

Dean growled loudly and thrust his cock into Cas. The sight of Cas presenting to him inflamed him. And hearing Cas tell him to breed just made everything sweeter. He used his hands on Cas’ hips to pull Cas off his cock when he pulled back and then to pull Cas back as he rammed into him. It was the single most incredible thing Dean had ever felt.

Cas was moaning loudly and pushing back against Dean’ s every thrust in. All Dean could hear was the roar in his ears of ’Breed, breed, breed your mate.’ He forced his knot in Cas and they tied and he flooded Cas with more cum than ever before.

Then they collapsed on the bed, spooning. Dean pulled Cas back against him, whispering hotly in Cas’ ear, “I love you mate. I’m gonna breed you good. Make a pup in you, baby.”

 

They emerged from the bedroom four days later. Cas was exhausted but glowing. Dean was positive Cas was pregnant. He was ecstatically happy. His family was growing and he got to go through this pregnancy exactly where he belonged: at Cas’ side.

 


End file.
